


I Wish [Fanart]

by powerfulmagics



Category: Into the Woods - Sondheim/Lapine, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerfulmagics/pseuds/powerfulmagics
Summary: Fanart made for Swan Queen Supernova III: Spookycat's ridiculously fun 'I Wish'!!!





	I Wish [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookycat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684996) by [spookycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookycat/pseuds/spookycat). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139116334@N04/44035181021/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns).


End file.
